ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Under the Skin (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Under the Skin 'is the Omnitrix's 1.5 DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet in ''Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Appearance Ben as Under the Skin Default Form Under the Skin is a humanoid alien, one head taller than Ben. His skin is oily black and appears wet and slippery. He has no hair and his nose consists of only two slits. His eyes have black sclera and green irises, with the pupils being reptilian. His mouth has small serrated teeth, with a green forked tongue. His ears are identical in structure to that of a human's. He has five fingers on each hand and his feet have no toes, but instead have a boot-like appearance. Stone Form Under the Skin's skin gains a rocky texture, with sharp mountain peaks (similar to Ultimate Gravattack's) growing on his shoulders, elbow blades and knees. Lava Form Under the Skin's skin is composed of bright red inner magma, covered by dark red rocks. His eyes, mouth and tongue become hollow, with them glowing orange. This form highly resembles Inferno, the pre-production version of Heatblast. Metal Form Under the Skin's skin gains a metallic texture, with small metal spikes forming a "collar" around his neck, as well as "bracelets" around his wrists. Larger spikes emerge from his shoulders and elbow blades. Crystal Form Under the Skin's skin gains a semi-transparent crystal texture, with uneven sized crystal shards growing all over his body. The crystals on his face form a beard-like structure, similar to Dimension 23's Tetrax. Glass Form Under the Skin's skin gains a transparent glass texture, giving the illusion that Under the Skin has no internal organs. He has uneven glass shards growing all over his body. The glass shards on his forehead form horn-like structures. Wood Form Under the Skin's skin gains a wodd texture, with several cracks and small branches growing all over his body. The branches on his head form a crown-like structure. And many more. Under the Skin wears a form fitting short sleeved swimsuit-like outfit. His shorts are black, with a dark green trim. His torso piece is mainly dark green in color, with the sides being black. The area around the neck, shoulder blades and sleeves is black, with them having a dark green trim. Under the Skin wears the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Powers *'''Slippery Body: Under the Skin's default skin is very slippery, allowing him to easily escape the grasp of his enemies. *'Skin Shedding': Under the Skin possesses the ability to shed his skin, like real life snakes, although he can accelerate the process by forcibly tearing his skin off, with no ill effects. By removing his skin, a new layer is revealed underneath. *'Transformation': This new layer grants Under the Skin with various superhuman abilities, enhancing his strength, durability and speed in general. Each layer last for about 10 minutes before Under the Skin regrows his original skin back. Since an average Omnitrix 1.5 transformation lasts for about 15–20 minutes, Under the Skin can use two forms, before reverting back to human. Weaknesses *'Solid Layer': Under the Skin's new layer can only be a solid substance. This means that, while Under the Skin cannot assume a water form, he can assume its solid form, ice. *'Layer Limitation': Once Under the Skin gains a new layer, he is stuck in that form, unable to revert to his default skin or gain a new layer until the current one naturally wears off. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Unknown Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Unique Aliens Category:Multiple Form Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000 Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens